A hard HABIT to break
by melodicAnarchist
Summary: Emily has been friends with the EverymanHYBRID boys for years, so of course when they ask for her help she is quick to fly back home. But when she is attacked by something evil, her life is put in danger and she must fight for herself and her friends' lives against the man known as HABIT, who's become fond of her. But will this fondness keep her alive, or will she fall prey to him?
1. Introductions and Old Friends

Alright, so with my growing love for EMH I decided it was time to write a fanfiction for it!

You know what that means? More OC goodies!  
I know the summary isn't the best, but hey! What are you gonna do?

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Obviously it's going to be a HABIT type fic, so yeah, don't worry, he'll be in here quite a lot.

I don't own anything associated with EvermanHYBRID, nor the CreepyPasta creatures.  
I don't even know Vinnie, Evan, Jeff or anyone associated with EMH.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1.- Introductions and Old Friends**

Vinnie turned his camera on and pointed it at the woman sitting in the chair across from him. After focusing on her he started recording.  
"Alright," he started, sitting up in his chair, "please state your name, your occupation, and why you are currently with us."  
The woman hesitated for a moment and Vinnie gave her a small smile of encouragement.  
"I am Emily James, I'm a psychologist that deals with abnormal psych and sleep psych, meaning I study many different psychological disorders as well as sleeping disorders. I was asked by Mr. Caffarello, " She stopped and cleared her throat, "Vinnie, to do some psychological evaluations for the crew here at Everyman hybrid." Emily nodded then looked down and started fidgeting with the bandage that was wrapped around her left forearm. Vinnie reached across to her and took up her hand.  
"Why don't you tell them what happened?" He said, squeezing her hand.

"Well, I was initially only supposed to be here for a week, um, just evaluating each member of the crew and giving them advice to help them improve their results while working out. I also helped with exercises to improve their sleep and moods throughout filming." She cleared her throat again and gripped Vinnie's hand. "The first and second days were normal. I had everyone stay at Evan's house to make it easy to monitor them. I set up cameras in each room that the boys were sleeping in and watched each tape the next morning when they woke up," She shifted in her seat then continued, "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary the first nights and then night three came. They hadn't done much filming that day due to, I think, a lack of motivation. So we all just sat around and played some video games until about twelve thirty, then everyone went to bed after I made sure their cameras were recording. I, um, I woke up around three, I'm not sure what exactly woke me up but I felt very uneasy, then I heard something outside the room I was sleeping in, I thought maybe someone else was awake but after a minute the noise stopped and everything was quite again."  
Vinnie adjusted the camera, "What happened next?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.  
"I woke up around seven and left my room and saw that there was some ink-like substance on my door near the door knob, honestly it made me feel sick but I eventually just shrugged it off and wiped it off of my door, then I went to check on everyone's tapes. There was nothing worth mentioning in either Vinnie's or Jeff's tapes but in Evan's tape…" She stopped and let out a short shuddered breath, "there was an instance where the video froze and when it unfroze there was something standing over Evan's bed, I couldn't make out anything really distinguishing from it, it was just black…"  
"The, um, shadow, whatever it was, it moved from the end of the bed and knelt down next to Evan and the video froze again, when it unfroze Evan was sitting up in bed and the shadow was gone. He stayed like that for three hours before he finally went back to sleep. The video froze at the exact same time I woke up and unfroze when the noise I heard stopped." Emily stopped again, reaching her un occupied hand up to cover her mouth, "I'm sorry I-I don't know if I can do this." She shivered and tried to bite back the tears the were forming in her eyes.  
Vinnie lowered the camera and soothed her, after a few minutes he focused the camera back onto her and asked, "What happened that night?"  
Emily took a deep breath, "We had all just gotten back from dinner, I had suggested that we eat out, as it was the only night we hadn't planned something else for dinner. It was nine fifteen when we got back and no one was really tired so Jeff decided to start filming, we were all just messing around and all of a sudden Evan just…He just got really quiet and then he started laughing, almost maniacally... Everything happened so quickly, one second he was sitting, laughing on the couch, the next second he stood, picked up his knife off of the table and was attacking me." Now the tears were starting to fall, "It was over just as quickly as it began, Jeff's little brother Alex, who had joined us after dinner, Jeff himself and Vinnie had pulled Evan off of me very quickly, but not fast enough to prevent any injury." She held up her arm to the camera and showed the bandage. "Luckily the cut wasn't bad enough that I needed stiches, but it hurts." She pulled away from Vinnie and covered her face with her hands .  
Vinnie lowered the camera once more to try to console her.  
"We already know that he wasn't in his right mind, he would never hurt you, Emily, not on purpose. " He said, placing his hand on her shoulder then standing from his chair and turning the camera on himself. "Emily has been friends with Jeff, Evan and I for years, which is why I asked her to come help us, but I didn't mean to get her involved in any of this…" He explained to the camera, looking at her over his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Em… I really am."

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Emily sat at Evan's dining room table, her computer in front of her and a large number of papers strewn out around her. Since the incident two weeks prior, she had opted to stay with the boys to help them further with their investigations. She had her long, light brown hair pulled back from her face with a headband, a few pieces fell free from the plastic band and hung loose in her face. She stared at her computer, scrolling through page after page of things related to what the boys liked to call, 'The Slenderman,' her green eyes absorbing every word she read. She was concentrating so hard on her computer that she didn't hear Jeff and Evan come in the front door with their arms full of grocery bags from their trip to the store. It wasn't until Evan bumped her with one of the bags that her attention to her computer was broken and she jumped.  
"Jesus, Evan!" She yelled, holding her hand to her chest, "You scared the shit out of me!" She glared at Evan, who was grinning back at her while Jeff put away food, chuckling to himself. "Jeff I can hear you, you know?"  
This caused him to laugh out loud, causing Emily's frown to deepen, "You guys are total dicks, I hope you know that." She said as Vinnie walked out of the bathroom, just finishing his shower for the day.  
"Who's a dick?" He asked, toweling off his hair and walking over to the table where Emily sat.  
"Evan and Jeff," She said, sighing and folding her arms, "They think it's funny that Evan almost gave me a heart attack."  
Jeff and Evan laughed again and joined the other two at the table.  
"Sorry, Em," Said Evan, trying to stifle his laughing, "Your reaction was pretty funny."  
Jeff bit his lip and nodded, not trusting himself to speak and not burst out laughing again.  
Vinnie grinned and shook his head, "Guys, give her a break," he said, patting Emily on the back, "You've gotta admit, with the situation we're in we're all a bit jumpy."  
With this Jeff and Evan finally stopped laughing.  
"Yeah, " Said Jeff, finally able to speak, "You're right, I shouldn't have laughed, Sorry, Emily."  
Vinnie nodded then stood, "Jeff, I need your help with this video, it's a bit messed up so I need your help getting as much of it fixed as possible." Jeff stood and he and Vinnie went to the basement leaving Evan and Emily alone.  
Emily sighed and unfolded her arms and stretched them out on the table, "So did you get that yogurt I asked for?" She asked, looking over at Evan, who was staring down at her arm.  
He nodded and reached a hand out to touch the scar that had formed on her arm. "Emily," he said, his voice filled with regret, "I'm sorry…I never wanted you to get hurt, I don't even know what happened, I ju-"  
"Stop…" She cut him off and raised her eyes from the scar to his eyes, "Evan, I know it wasn't you, I know you and whatever it was that hurt me, that thing wasn't you." She said, moving her right hand up to grab the hand on her scar, "Please, don't blame yourself, I'm fine, look at me. I'm not dead, I'm not severely injured, not maimed either!" She smiled and moved her hand again to his cheek, causing him to look up from her arm, "I'm okay, I promise." She said softly.  
Evan nodded and leaned into her hand slightly before it fell away from his face and Emily stood up.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower before bed." With that Emily walked passed Evan and toward the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower.

* * *

So how is it?

R&R please.

Also for those of you who are currently reading my other two Fics, please don't fret, I'm still writing them, I am just currently not inspired for either of them ATM, so please be patient, I'll have updates for them soon I hope.


	2. Beginnings (Part 1)

**Alright! So Chapters 2,3 and 4 will be dedicated to getting Emily's back story out there so there is no confusion as to how she knows the boys and any major events in her life that are relevant as to why she is the way she is.**

Summary of the Chapter: Starting from the very beginning of Emily's friend ship with the boys. Going through the years of their friendship and some major events and Changes in Emily's life until the start of High School.

NO DIALOGUE.

I don't own anything in this story aside from my own characters :D  
All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 2- Beginnings (Part 1)

It had been three weeks since Emily had been attacked by whatever it was that had taken control of Evan's body, three weeks since she had decided to stay and help the boys however she possibly could, and three weeks since she started to realize just how much she missed being with them.

Emily first met Vinnie when she was eight years old. Having just moved into a new town and starting at a new school she felt alienated by the other kids in her class, as none of them would talk to her, let alone look at her. Vinnie, who was in Emily's class, noticed that she was being ignored and decided to befriend her. Throughout their Elementary school days the two were practically inseparable, forming a strong brother/sister bond with each other and keeping each other company during their more trying times. They kept this bond even as they started Middle School. This is when they met Jeff and Evan.

Jeff resembled a stick, to Emily. He was tall and lanky for an 11 year old. Much the opposite of Vinnie, who hadn't grown more than a few inches in all the years that Emily had known him and still possessed, what their parents would call, 'baby fat.' Evan, on the other hand, was average height and weight, for a 12 year old, though Emily still thought he was a bit chubby. Emily had just started to grow into her body, so she was simply plain, according to Evan, who was, apparently, already an expert on girls. It wasn't long until she started to form a bond with Jeff and Evan and though Evan was a year older and a grade higher than them, he treated Jeff, Vinnie and Emily like they were on the same level as him. He went as far as to invite them to sit with his other friends during lunches, much to his other friends' dismay.

It was when Emily was in her last year of Middle school that her mother was driving home one very cold night, in the middle of winter, and hit an ice patch. Her car spun out of control and hit another car in the passing lane. Both drivers were killed instantly. When the police came to the door, Emily was the one to answer, expecting her mom home from work. She stood in the door way only moving slightly to let her father talk to the men. As they were explaining what happened, Emily could feel herself go numb, everything around her started moving in slow motion and then everything went black.

When Emily awoke, she was lying in her bed and the light from the morning sun shone in through the cracks in her blinds. She could hear people talking down stairs so she sat up and racked her brain for what had happened the night before. She remembered the cops, her father coming to the door… Slowly the events came back to her and she could feel her heart drop. As she remembered the conversation she had heard, she silently prayed for it to be a dream and that one of the people down stairs was her mother, but in her mind she knew it was real. She knew her mother was dead and that there was nothing she could do about it. She braced herself and walked out of her room and down the stairs.

In her living room sat Evan, Jeff and Vinnie, all waiting for her with sorrow plastered on their faces, all talking to her father, who held up a strong, impenetrable façade. His cold features and the looks on her friends' faces caused her heart to ache. She took a step into the living room and the four turned their heads, causing Emily's breath to catch in her throat. Her father stood and walked toward her and for a moment his façade broke and what lie beneath broke Emily. All at once her tears came and her knees gave out. She sat on the cold, hardwood floor and cried, her father embraced her tightly, letting his own tears fall, all the while the boys sat on the couch, each mourning for the loss of Mrs. James.

The rest of the year ran slowly and painfully for Emily. She grew cold towards almost everyone, including the boys. Any time they tried to talk to her about it, she would either ignore them or change the subject quickly. By the end of the school year, she had distanced herself from everyone, , her logic being that if she didn't care about anyone, it wouldn't hurt to lose them. It was easier with Evan, as he was a freshman in High School, but harder with Jeff and Vinnie, as they shared several of her classes.

Over the summer before she started High School, Emily rarely left her house. Aside from her therapy sessions, which were scheduled once every two weeks, and the occasional trip to the grocery store with her father, Emily didn't really want to leave the house. Her father didn't argue with her and let her do as she pleased, which meant Emily sat on the couch watching TV or in her room drawing or writing, as advised by her Therapist.

It wasn't long before Emily started to notice that her clothes were getting too small, pants that used to fit were now too short and too small, squeezing her newly formed hips, her shirts, once baggy across her non-existent chest, were starting to get too small. She was quick to ask her father to get her new clothes, as school was quickly approaching.

She had to admit, retail therapy actually helped boost her mood a bit. She got to spend some quality time with her father as she looked for some new clothes for the new school year. It was the first time in months that she had actually smiled, the first time in months that she had full heartedly laughed and not one thought brought in any bad emotions.

After that shopping trip, Emily's mood began to improve, her sessions with her Therapist were starting to become less frequent, and, by the end of summer, she was told that she need only come in when she felt the need to.

By the time school was just a few days away, Emily had grown into and used to her new body. Though she wasn't extremely busty, she was satisfied with her size, which was slightly bigger than average, though she was anything but average. Her hair had a now natural wave to it and fell down like silk to the middle of her back, her eyes seemed to have a slightly blue tint to them, her nose, which had once been considered big, was now perfectly proportioned to her heart shaped face. She had curves now that she didn't have at the beginning of the summer and she was surprised by just how much she had grown into herself. She found herself wondering if the boys had also hit a growth spurt, if they would recognize her-as she barely recognized herself- and if they would forgive her for being so cold to them.

She hadn't realized how much she missed them until the day she started school, she had called Vinnie and talked to him briefly, asking him, Jeff and Evan to meet her in front of the school, which he had quickly agreed to. She made a mental note that his voice had started getting deeper and wondered how the boys had changed. As her father was driving her to school, she found herself getting nervous, though she hadn't any idea as to why she felt so nervous. The feeling nearly floored her as they pulled up to the school and she saw three boys standing by the front doors.

The realization hit her that she hadn't really talked to them in months, so of course seeing how much they had changed shocked her. Jeff, of course, hadn't grown much since they started middle school, but he had started to fill in his frame, his jaw had started to become slightly squared off and she could see a hint of muscle under his T-shirt. Vinnie had grown to almost the same height as Jeff and in the process had thinned out as well, though he was naturally a big guy, he was still thinner than Emily remembered. Evan had only grown a small amount and was the shortest of the three boys, by only an inch, yet he was still taller than Emily. He had been recruited to the wrestling team, last Emily had heard, and it was obvious, as she took in his muscle, that he was working out to keep up with the team. Being the oldest of the group he had already started maturing, his jaw had squared off and she was sure that he wasn't going to grow much more.

As Emily stepped out of the car, Jeff glanced over to her then did a double take, his mouth fell open for a moment then he turned the other boys' attention toward her, both boys had the same reaction as Jeff, causing blood to rush to her cheeks. She raised a hand to wave at them then turned to her father to say goodbye. She walked to the boys, who had gained some composer from her shocking change, and they greeted her.

After talking for a bit and catching up they had to rush to their respective classes. Emily found that she had most of her classes with Jeff and Vinnie and only a few with Evan, she was glad she at least had a few classes with her friends. She also found that she shared her lunch with the three of them but only her free period was shared with Evan, she figured it was a good thing she had at least someone she knew with her then.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter, I think someone may get confused at parts in this chapter, if you do get confused, please just PM me or Review and I will get back to you as soon as I can to help with that.**

R&R Please?  


Also, these are the basic Summaries for Chapters 3 and 4.

**Chapter 3- Beginnings (Part 2)- Summary: Relationship happenings. From ending of Chapter 2 to Collage and Moving away.**

**Chapter 4- A New Life and A Call. (or Beginnings Part 3)- Summary: Starting from a few months before the Beginning of the story to the beginning of the story.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello friends.**

I sincerely apologize for my long absence. I've been in an extreme writers block, due to life circumstances. I hope you are all still with me.

I'm here just to apologize and also to let you know, I believe my writers block is beginning to fade, so I am going to start writing again! Wooh! I hope you're ready for some serious updating!

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing as well.

,

__**Alex**


End file.
